


Caught Red-Handed

by 4Kennedy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cute, F/F, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole is not that smooth stalking her secret crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Prompt: yoga requested by fresh_brainss. Drabbletag 7 at femslash100 on livejournal.  
> My wonderful betareader is lanalucy.

Twice a week Waverly does yoga - and there’s only one studio in Purgatory. It’s on Main Street, a large window allowing everyone who passes to look inside.

_I’m not stalking her_ , Nicole tells herself, pulling her hat further down as she nears the studio. Okay, maybe she did sign up for foot patrol on the same weekdays as Waverly has yoga class. And yes, maybe Nicole walks by in super slow-motion. But who could blame her?

Her head turns; unable to fight the allure. The rest of the world fades away as Nicole’s eyes focus on Waverly doing exercises with utmost concentration – bottom lip trapped between her teeth. It’s cute and Nicole melts. It’s also sexy. The tight clothing shows Waverly’s curves, her body moves gracefully from one position into the next. The thought _‘God, she’s flexible’_ crosses Nicole’s mind. Her cheeks start to burn and a tingle low in her stomach speaks clearly of her desire. They have yet to speak, but Nicole is already crushing hard.

Suddenly Waverly looks up, directly at Nicole, as if she’s sensing she’s being watched.

_Shit._ Caught red-handed, Nicole inwardly panics, stumbles, and collides with another pedestrian.

”Sorry, Ma’am,” Nicole says, flustered.

”No problem, Officer. You seemed distracted.” Gus smirks, nodding at the studio. From inside Waverly smiles and waves at them. “You should come by Shorty’s sometime soon, introduce yourself.”

Nicole nods, still transfixed. ”Yeah, I will.” Without looking at either woman she rushes off.

The End


End file.
